Surface raceway systems have evolved from a practice of installing channels or ducts upon the walls of existing structures into which power conductors are laid or drawn and onto which power outlets are attached to provide a distributed electrical power system for buildings.
One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,706 which has a rectangular shaped channel form based upon having side walls with reversibly bent inturned ends to engage a cover. Corner, or end, fittings are secured to the raceway by separate couplings which are screwed both to the raceway and the fittings. Mounting plates for receptacles, switches, and other wiring devices are clamped to the base between covers to prevent removal by an outward force. A cover section joint shielding member for providing complete shielding against outside interference has a shield plate having a greater width than the supporting strap to which it is attached to provide complete shielding when the shield plate is snapped in place to a raceway base between adjacent cover sections.
With the advent of a need to provide a distributed signal electrical system as well as a power system, raceways have been developed such as that found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,705 having two isolated wiring compartments in which the different wiring, power or telephone or data, can be channeled to office work stations within a building. This serves to separate relatively high power voltages which can be dangerous from contacting the relatively low voltage conductors utilized for telephone and data distribution. This latter patent also shows the practice of providing a continuity coupling secured by screw fasteners between raceways and fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,137 discloses an electrical raceway system having a channel-shaped cover having parallel side walls extending for cooperating in an interlocking engagement with a raceway base and a plurality of receptacles mounted in the cover. Ribs on opposite sides of the receptacle engage arcuate projections on the cover sidewalls to retain the receptacles in assembly with the cover.
Conventional metal raceways normally comprise a steel or aluminum base to which an appropriate metallic cover is snap fitted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,762 and 4,627,679 illustrate such practice.
Frequently, separate compartments made to extend longitudinally in a given raceway are defined by separate snap-in or snap-fit dividers which can be placed in the base of a raceway and screwed thereto. In usual practice, a cover is provided to extend along the majority of the length of a conventional raceway with some provision made to provide an interface between the wires or conductors in the raceway and external components or outlets. Conventional raceway assemblies include covers with duplex receptacle or other outlet cut-outs such as those for communication or data outlets. Normally the cut-outs for either duplex power receptacles or communication data outlets such as modular telephone jacks are positioned in alignment with the appropriate compartment, either at the top or bottom of the raceway, proximate to the corresponding electrical cable, power or signal. Generally, the cut-outs and outlet cover plates are offset because applicable safety standards require that separate compartments containing different conductors must be physically separated; for example, power conductors must be isolated from signal conductors. Generally, power or signal outlets can be located at convenient points axially along the raceway but must be located at different heights due to access to the different compartments. This requirement is not desirable for a number of reasons, including aesthetics.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, surface-applied raceway system and assembly which, while easier to utilize in terms of installation and alteration, forces a user to employ safe practices in the interconnection of power or signal conductors relative to appropriate outlets. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and assembly for surface-applied wiring of power and signal conductors and appropriate outlets which facilitate conductor installation and outlet mounting, initially in installation and adapts itself to easy alteration responsive to power and/or signal cable and outlet changes.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a raceway assembly which can be installed so that the exterior is substantially flush with a wall or a wall panel in which the raceway assembly is installed.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a snap-together system of raceway cover and outlets which allows the positioning of outlets in a practical and aesthetic manner anywhere along the axial length of the raceway system with easy changeover and modification, while at the same time, precluding accidental displacement of either cover or outlets.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a raceway outlet assembly which facilitates the layup and installation of cables or the change thereof in use. It is another object to provide a raceway assembly and system which facilitates inspection of cables, raceway, and outlets, following all interconnections but prior to closure of the assembly.
It is a final object of the invention to provide a raceway assembly and system of components which may be utilized in interior or exterior walls of a building; in ceiling or floors of a building, or in or beneath cellular or modular walls installed within the interior of a building.